Stupid Mario World HA HA HA!
by Yami3333
Summary: The SUPER MARIO WORLD Video game gone wacko! In a story! HA HA HA
1. Default Chapter

Stupid Mario World  
  
Chapter One Mario and Luigi took a vacation after Super Mario Bros 3. They hated NINTENDO at the moment. PUTTING THEM THROUGH SO MUCH TORTURE!  
  
Mario: CURSE NINTENDO! Well at least the adventure is over. *Gets in air balloon* (Took this from GBA version)  
  
They fly to a far off world with no name. They decide to take their vacation there.  
  
Mario: Go and get firewood Luigi  
  
Luigi: You lazybutt  
  
Mario: Yes you are a lazybutt now go  
  
Luigi: You  
  
Mario: You  
  
Peach: Why not both of you?  
  
Mario: And leave the helpless maiden unguarded *turns to face her as he speaks* No way!  
  
Peach: I AM NOT HELPLESS! *Punches at Mario*  
  
Mario: *Catches her blow* Yes you are  
  
Luigi: She'll be fine *Hopes that isn't true for he never got a reward for helping Mario* Lets go  
  
Mario: Oh fine lazybutt  
  
Luigi: Fatman  
  
Mario: You are fat COOL!  
  
They go off into the wilderness and find a monster.  
  
Mario: DIE YOU FOOL! *Jumps on him squashing him under his weight*  
  
Luigi: *Sees the other and jumps on him but bounces back off*  
  
Mario: FOOL! *Jumps on the other monster killing him* There now lets go to peach *Piles all the wood onto Luigi* LETS GO! *runs off*  
  
Luigi: HEY YOU CARRY SOME OF THIS RIGHT NOW! &&*(&$(&*^(_&#$^+%^@(&_%^@#&(%^@!#  
  
Mario: NO FOUL LANGUAGE THIS GAME IS RATED "E" YOU FOOL! THERE ARE KIDS PLAYING!  
  
Luigi: Oh.  
  
They arrive at camp to find Bowser knocked out and Peach standing over him holding a flag. The flag has a big pink "P" On it.  
  
Mario: *Looks at Peach* You are supposed to be captured. And we are supposed to not care.  
  
Peach: Oh *Jumps in Bowser's Machine and drags him in and flies it to his castle*  
  
Mario: That was different!  
  
Luigi: SUMMON PIPE LINE! *Does so*  
  
Mario: I thought we didn't care?  
  
Luigi: We do  
  
Mario: Oh OK!  
  
Both: *Jump in*  
  
Luigi: TO BOWSERS CASTLE THE SHORT WAY! *Runs in one direction*  
  
Mario: NO THERE IS NO GAME CHEAT THAT ALLOWS THAT!  
  
Luigi: *Runs into a wall* Ouch  
  
Mario: We must go the long way with perilous dangers unless NINTENDO makes a game cheat for this.  
  
Luigi: (##^#$&#&(@^@*^*(@$(&^+ NINTENDO!  
  
Mario: NO FOUL LANGUAGE! *Slaps Luigi* KIDS ARE PLAYING THIS  
  
Luigi: Lets go  
  
They walk until the pipeline ends then they realize they were back where they started  
  
Mario: THIS WAY! *Walks to a glowing spot* YOSHI LAND 2! GO! *Teleports in*  
  
Luigi: MAMA MEA! *Teleports in as well*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER LEVEL ONE! HA HA HA 


	2. Level One

Stupid Mario World  
  
Chapter 2  
  
We left the Marios in the first world but what happens in there?  
  
Mario: Oh look a shell! *eats red shell and starts choking*  
  
Luigi: What's wrong Mario something caught in your throat?  
  
Mario: *Grabs neck in an "IM CHOKING" Maneuver*  
  
Luigi: Your choking? Well that's nice lets go  
  
Mario: *Face turns blue*  
  
Luigi: MARIO! Wait who cares? *Walks off happily*  
  
Mario: LUIGI!!!!!!!!!!! *While yelling the shell pops out* IM FREE!  
  
Luigi: NUTS! I WANTED IT TO BE SUPER LUIGI BROS!  
  
Mario: Shut up lets go!  
  
Luigi: Ok  
  
They walk on completely missing the koopas on a ledge above them.  
  
Luigi: LOOK A FLOATING CUBE!  
  
Mario: This is only 2d how can it be a cube?  
  
Luigi: Oh well LOOK A FLOATING SPHERE!  
  
Mario: That's a 3d ball  
  
Luigi: Oh LOOK A FLOATING TRIANGLE!  
  
Mario: THAT'S A 3D . wait you said triangle? YOU FINALLY GOT A 2D SHAPE! Wait THAT IS NOT WHAT IS FLOATING!!!  
  
Luigi: Oh LOOK A FLOATING SQUARE!  
  
Mario: Lets wack it! *Does so*  
  
Luigi: *Does so*  
  
Yoshi: OWWWWW!!! *Jumps out of box* ()**(#&*(%@&(^%)&(@#^ YOU!  
  
Mario: YOSHI SHUT UP!  
  
They move on when they see.  
  
Mario: LOOK IT'S A FAMOUS FOOTBALL PLAYER! (I don't know any football players)  
  
Famous Football Player: *Is possessed* DIE! *Runs to tackle Mario  
  
Mario: It'sa me Mario YOUR BIGGEST FAN! *Gets tackled*  
  
Luigi: TACKLE ME NEXT!  
  
Yoshi: *Eats football player*  
  
Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yoshi: I AM YOSHI ALMIGHTY MY WILL.  
  
Luigi: PREPARE TO DIE YOSHI!  
  
Yoshi: *Gulps and runs off*  
  
Luigi: *Pulls Mario up* Letsa go left!  
  
Mario: THIS IS 2D YOU FOOL!  
  
Luigi: Oh yeah well Yoshi is gone  
  
Mario: Who cares  
  
Luigi: HEY LOOK A CHEAT CODE FOR INVINCIBILITY IS IN!  
  
Both: *Become invincible*  
  
Player: I'll take the code out no need to make this easy.  
  
Both: *Become uninvincible*  
  
Mario: MAMA MIA!  
  
Luigi: LOOK A MOUNTAIN WITH BUGS!  
  
Mario: Those are gofers!  
  
Luigi: LETS RUN!  
  
They run past the gofers to the exit where they stop to debate something  
  
Mario: MARIO HAS DONE IT AGAIN!  
  
Luigi: WITH THE HELP OF LUIGI!  
  
Mario: Nope all by his lonesome! *Drops the Italian accent while speaking*  
  
Luigi: *Also drops Italian accent* WITH LUIGI!  
  
Mario: JUST LET ME TOUCH THE MOVING TAPE!  
  
Luigi: Nah I will *Does so claiming the level in the name of Luigi*  
  
NEXT TIME NEXT LEVEL HA HA HA HA HA HA WILL THEY BE ABLE TO STAND EACH OTHER? 


	3. LEVEL 2

LEVEL 2  
  
Mario and Luigi have been left in a 2d world and they have completed one level but which way will they chose? The way with the switch block or the  
way with the castle?  
  
Mario: Castle  
  
Luigi: Switch block  
  
Mario: Princess  
  
Luigi: SAFER PATHS! Besides we can visit Yoshi's house  
  
Mario: ALRIGHT WE MUST MAKE A SAFE PATH FOR PEACH ANYWAYS! NOW ONWARD Oboo (ooh/boo)  
  
Luigi: What?  
  
Mario: The author made it up I think  
  
Luigi: Either that or it means something of another language!  
  
Mario: NAAAHHH!!  
  
Luigi: I can't wait until the completion of SUPER MARIO 457  
  
Mario: That is SUPER MARIO 64  
  
Luigi: Yeah, I am in that right?  
  
Mario: Dunno  
  
Luigi: Oh, well I WANT TO BE IN A 3D ENVIROMENT!  
  
Mario: I don't think your in any 3D adventure game until the completion of the GAMECUBE which I think will come out in 2002 or 2003  
  
Luigi: Or 3002 3003!  
  
Mario: You embarrass me some times!  
  
Luigi: Oh well so ONWARD TO THE 3D like map which isn't 3D but WE CAN MOVE IN ALL DIRECTIONS YES!!!!  
  
ON THE MAP:  
  
Mario: *Moves over Yoshi's house* OH NO A LEVEL BLOCKS THE PATH TO THE SWITCH! *Turns around* Oh well we tried *Walks toward castle level but is sucked into the level when Luigi activates it* MAMA MIA!!!!  
  
They find themselves looking at a slanted mountain thing which a little bug falls off of.  
  
Bug: HELP ME!  
  
Monster bug thing: *Eats bug* HA HA HA  
  
Mario: *Squashes bug under weight* IT'SA ME MARIO!  
  
Luigi: ANDA ME LUIGI  
  
Mario: *Drops Italian accent again* Like anyone cares  
  
Luigi: THEYA (They-ah) DOA (Do-ah)  
  
Mario: NO THEY DONTA! NOW LETS GO! *Starts walking but gets crushed under the giant bullet*  
  
Bullet: *Stops*  
  
A hatch opens and (DUN DUN DUN!) he (DUN DUN DUN) steps out of the bullet and (DUN DUN DUN DUN!! I'm done) hugs Mario  
  
Mario's mother: MY LITTLE DICKENS! *Kisses him*  
  
Mario: AAAAHHH IT'S MY MAMA!  
  
Luigi: *Is hiding behind Yoshi (Who convieniently enough disappears)*  
  
Mario's Mom: LUIGI WHERE ARE YOU! *Spots him and hugs and kisses him too* MY BOYS GROWN UP TO FIGHT EVIL!  
  
Mario: There have been 3 incidents already I think we can handle ourselves!  
  
Mario's Mom: Alright *Sniff*  
  
Mario: Are you upset?  
  
Mario's Mom: No *Sniffs happy sniff* It's just that my boy has grown up to fight evil!  
  
Mario: Ok bye Mamma!  
  
Luigi: Bya mammay (Mom-eye)  
  
Mario: ALRIGHTY! NOW LET US GO EAT PIZZA!  
  
Luigi: Ok  
  
Yoshi: PARTY AT MY HOUSE!  
  
AT THE PARTY  
  
Everyone (Even Bowser is there)  
  
Luigi: Letsa sneak into Bowser's castle while he is busy!  
  
Mario: Nah spoil the game.  
  
Luigi: I WANT A GAME CODE TO ACTIVATE!!  
  
Mario: *Drags him back to the level* No you don't  
  
AT THE LEVEL!  
  
There are no more monsters around so they run and run but then find Mario and Luigi's mom!  
  
Mario's Mom: TIME TO COME HOME BOYS! I WANT MY BOYS TO EAT GOOD!  
  
Mario: One second just let me touch the moving tape *Does so earning 21 of that type of points. Ok letsa go eat! *Gets in giant bullet which flies off into the sunsett*  
  
NINTENDO PATROL!: YOU CAN ONLY DO THAT WHEN YOU ARE IN A 3D GAME!  
  
They ride of the screen not off into the sunset besides that would hurt! 


End file.
